Sobre deveres e desempenhos
by Stephaniee s
Summary: Harry decide discutir a relação com Gina em pleno salão principal. Apesar de não haver relação alguma. "Virou-se na cadeira, e quando localizou Gina sentada à mesa da Corvinal, gritou seu nome, propositalmente alto demais,o que faz todos o olharem"


Harry Potter estava no salão principal, lotado por sinal, a hora do jantar.

Estava distraído, pensando em como a nova fofoca da escola era o suposto namoro dele e Gina Weasley e do fato de ele ser o suposto "pivô" do fim recente do namoro dela e de Dino Thomas. Não que Harry não quisesse ser namorado de Gina, pelo contrário. Ele já gostava da ruiva a um bom tempo, apesar de nunca ter dito isso a ela, nem ter se intrometido no relacionamento dela e do seu colega de quarto, apesar de vontade não ter faltado. O que o incomodava mesmo era o fato de que agora ele e Gina não podiam nem andar juntos sem causar uma onda de risinhos e murmúrios, onde quer que fosse. Gina já estava muito irritada com isso, o que não incentivava Harry a tomar uma atitude quanto à sua situação com a ruiva. Não que tivesse alguma, pensou irritado.

Estava pensando seriamente em fazer alguma coisa em relação às fofocas. Aquilo já estava o tirando do sério.

A gota d'agua veio quando, lá pelo meio do jantar, duas garotas se sentaram ao seu lado, e descaradamente perguntaram se ele estava com Gina, e se havia sido por isso que ela e Dino terminaram.

Harry pensou, debochado, que se era aquilo que elas queriam, era o que iriam ter, e ele tinha certeza de que Gina o ajudaria nessa.

Virou-se na cadeira, e quando localizou Gina sentada à mesa da Corvinal, ao lado de Luna, gritou seu nome, propositalmente alto _demais, _o que fez com que quase todo salão olhasse para ele.

- Amor, essas meninas aqui estão querendo saber se a gente está namorando. – após essa, o salão entrou em polvorosa, e mesmo os que não estavam interessados, apuraram os ouvidos para ouvir a resposta de Gina. Esta,que por sinal, já havia entendido muito bem a idéia de Harry.

-Ah, querido, não sei, responda o que quiser, mas saiba que eu não quero essas intrometidas no nosso noivado! – Gina é tão séria em seu comentário que o salão todo prende a respiração.

-Ah amor, não se preocupe com isso, de galinhas já basta as que tem lá na Toca. Mas amor, falando nisso, você costurou aquelas minhas cuecas? – ah essa altura, o salão já está as gargalhadas, e Gina tem que se esforçar para se fazer ouvir.

-Nem venha com essa história de novo, senhor Potter, não vou costurar cueca nenhuma, já deixei claro- Gina responde seriamente, aumentando ainda mais as gargalhadas. Da mesa dos professores, Snape encarava Harry com ódio, Hagrid soltava risadinhas, McGonagall estava com os olhos quase saltando fora de órbita, enquanto o resto dos professores se dividia entre a vontade de rir e a desaprovação. Ao que parece, a vontade de rir estava ganhando.

-Mas Gina! E o que é que eu vou usar heim? Nada? – diz Harry parecendo aborrecido. As risadas ecoando por todo o salão.

-Você não tem nenhum problema com isso comigo amor! – Gina declara inocentemente, e agora o salão parece que vai desabar perante as risadas.

-Ah, Gina, assim você me envergonha! Enquanto Harry parece envergonhado, alguns alunos já estão passando mal. – Mas voltando ao assunto, as meias você disse que ia costurar, lembra? Eu lavei aquelas suas calçinhas! – algumas pessoas que estavam tentando comer, engasgam com essa de Harry, enquanto as outras se lavam rindo.

-Nananinanão. Beem, sabe, talvez eu até considere a proposta, se você fizer aquela massagem nos meu pezinhos, aquele esporão ta me matando! – Gina fala enquanto ergue os pés na direção de Harry. – Até mesmo a séria profa° McGonagall não consegue segurar uma risadinha depois dessa, a qual rapidamente disfarça, enquanto confere se alguém viu.

-Certo! Você como meus dedos são mágicos! – Harry pisca o olho, e continua: - Mas amor, e aquela torta que você me prometeu? Aquelas suas tortas são as melhores, meu Merlin! – Harry declara sonhadoramente, enquanto esfrega a mão na barriga, fazendo com que novas gargalhadas sejam ouvidas.

-Depende do seu desempenho de hoje à noite, querido! – Gina declara solemente, fazendo com que o salão fosse à loucura, e que seja visto um ou dois alunos caindo da cadeira de tanto rir.

Até McGonagall disfarça uma risada em tosse, mas assim que se recompõe, decide acabar de uma vez com a bagunça, pois o assunto já estava indo por _caminhos perigosos_, e havia muitas crianças no salão.

-Sr. Potter! Srta. Weasley! Peço que por favor, vocês controlem-se! – declara severamente, porém acrescenta – esses assuntos pessoais de vocês devem ser discutidos a sós! – enquanto Harry e Gina coram levemente com essa fala da professora, os outros alunos se dividem entre o riso e a incredulidade perante o fato dela estar fazendo uma _brincadeira._

- Mas professora, a senhora não acha que eu tenho razão? –declara Harry – eu lavei as calçinhas, ela costura as meias! Harry pisca para a professora, que não consegue acreditar no atrevimento do aluno _"É, esse menino é mesmo filho de James"._

-Bem senhor Potter, quanto a isso, creio se tratar de um assunto seu com a srta. Weasley. Enquanto todos riem, Harry se levanta e segue para a mesa da Corvinal, para em frente à Gina e declara:

-Bem, como a professora disse, nós temos alguns assuntos a resolver srta. Weasley! Quando Gina se levanta, Harry simplesmente a pega no colo e saí em direção a porta, sob aplausos e risos gerais.

Porém, antes de sair do salão, se vira para a prof° McGonagall e finaliza:

-Ah, esqueci de avisar, a senhora vai ser a madrinha! – vendo a expressão de espanto da professora, acrescenta – ah sim, não precisa ficar preocupada com a roupa não, o vestido já está escolhido.

Então Gina completa:

- Isso mesmo! Escolhi pensando na senhora! Ele é preto, colante, com glitter, e olha que legal professora! Vem de brinde uma máscara de gatinha!

E então os dois saem, deixando um salão que chega a tremer perante as risadas e uma professora McGonagall estranhamente corada para trás.

**N/A:** olá gente! Desculpem pela historia louca e sem sentido! Dsashiasdh. Acontece que eu estava lendo uma fic e simplesmente me veio essa história na cabeça. Então, sabe como é, não pude deixar de escrever.

Eu sei, eu sei. Nada é desse tipo na história e Harry nunca faria uma coisa dessas, mas bem, a história é minha, pô! O Harry faz o que eu quiser aqui! MUAHAHAHA. (autora completamente maluca aqui). Mas não neguem, seria muito engraçado. Eu sei que seria. Tanto que eu fiz isso. (autora maluca dando um oi).

Só para me divertir, e talvez, com um pouco de sorte, divertir vcs também! Vá que eu consiga né! Tentar não custa nada!

Bem, mudando de assunto, quanto a Divergências, se alguém ai lê ela (por favor, diz que tem alguém ai que lê, diz!) o próximo cap. já está sendo feito e acho que dessa ver vai sair bem mais rápido (tomem nota do **acho**).

É isso então! Quem quiser deixar reviews, bem, sabe, é só clicar o botãozinho aí embaixo, e fazer uma louca, completamente maluca,mas sua amiga autora, muito mas muito(muito, com ênfase no muito, acrescento) feliz.

Bjos e até logo!


End file.
